haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Aobajohsai High
|Aoba Jōsai Kōkō}}, also known as |Seijō}}, is a private high school in the Miyagi Prefecture. Uniform Aobajohsai, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform follows the "catholic" style, consisting of a pale lilac shirt, dark red tie, cream sweater vest, white blazer, and light brown pants with dark details. The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a white tracksuit with turquoise details. The members wear turquoise t-shirts and white shorts during practice matches, and often don a lime green sports bib on top. During official matches, all the players excluding the libero don a white jersey with turquoise details, and turquoise shorts with a white vertical stripe on the side. The libero has a contrasting jersey in turquoise with white details. If they have to play against a team with a similar looking uniform, they have alternate outfit - a turquoise jersey with white details, and the libero, a white jersey with turquoise details. Volleyball Club The Boy's Volleyball Team is ranked in the top four of the prefecture. For years, it had always been in the finals of the Interhigh and Spring High, only losing to Shiratorizawa. Most of the players are powerful enough to become aces of the team. Most also went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High and were invited to Aobajohsai to join the volleyball team. It has been noted that the team's strength is actually based on the star setter, Tōru Oikawa, who balances and brings out all of the players' abilities. Members Practice Matches * Aobajohsai High School vs Karasuno High School (1:2 / 25-13, 22-25, 23-25) Interhigh-Preliminaries (2012) For Interhigh's Miyagi Preliminaries, Aobajohsai was registered as team 1, Block A. Their venue was the Sendai City Gymnasium, along with Block B. They were exempt from the first round of matches and played over the span of three days (one game on the first day, three on the second, one on the third). After losing to Shiratorizawa in the finals, they became Miyagi Prefecture's Interhigh runner-up. Second Round * Aobajohsai High School vs Oomisaki High School (2:0 / 25-14, 25-12) Third Round * Aobajohsai High School vs Karasuno High School (2:1 / 25-15, 23-25, 33-31) Quarter Final * Aobajohsai High School vs Senseki High School (2:0 / ??-??, 25-22) Semifinal * Aobajohsai High School vs Johzenji High (??:?? / ??-??, ??-??) Final * Aobajohsai High School vs Shiratorizawa Academy (0:2 / 22-25, 23-25) Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Representative Playoffs (2012) Aobajohsai was exempt from the first preliminary after placing within the top four during Interhigh. For the representative playoffs, Aobajohsai was registered as team 16. They played at the Sendai City Gymnasium over the span of two days (one game on the first day, two on the second). Because they lost to Karasuno, they placed within the top four. First Round * Aobajohsai High School vs Dewaichi High School (2:0 / 25-20, 25-23) Quarter Final * Aobajohsai High School vs Date Tech High School (2:0 / 25-19, 25-22) Semifinal * Aobajohsai High School vs [[Karasuno High|'Karasuno High School']] (1:2 / 23-25 , 28-26, 24-26) Trivia * Before every game, Oikawa tells his team mates "I'm trusting you guys" * Though "Aobajohsai" is typically romanised as "Aobajousai" or "Aobajōsai", the name is spelled "Aoba Johsai" on the back of their team uniform . *The school has a girls' volleyball club. *Ushijima compares this volleyball club to plants growing in infertile soil, though some players have disagreed with his analogy. *Aobajohsai literally means "west of Aoba Castle", which is historically known as Sendai Castle. *Kageyama was invited by the coach of Aobajohsai to join Aobajohsai, but he wanted to attend Shiratorizawa Academy. When he was not accepted to Shiratorizawa Academy, he decided to attend Karasuno after hearing that coach Ukai was coming out of retirement. *The school's shortened name is 青城 (pronounced as Seijō or Seijoh when romanized.) It comes from Aobajohsai's first and third kanji being put together. **青 can be pronounced as Ao (ex. 青写真 (Aojashin) - Blueprint) and as Sei (ex. 青春 (Seishun) - Youth.) **The most common pronunciation for 城 is Jō. **In English, it translates to "blue castle". *Aobajohsai is represented as plants (the characters for "aoba" can also be read as "green leaf") or as a kingdom with Oikawa as the king and the other players as knights. *According to Interhigh's tournament brackets, it is implied that Aobajohsai faced and won against Johzenji in order to advance to the finals. References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools